


Insecurity.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Can we have a Vincent and Enby reader? Maybe theure feeling insecure and vincent is trying to comfort them BECAUSE TO HIM THEYRE THE MOST AMAZINF OERSON EVER he loves!!! Them!! So he wants them to know how great he thinks they are"
Relationships: Vincent Sinclair/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Insecurity.

Something is wrong with you. That much is clear, and yet Vincent finds himself at a loss for what to do, as he can’t comprehend what exactly it is that’s bothering you. 

While you appreciate his concern, everytime he asks what’s wrong, everytime he tries to help you, you shrug it off, you tell him it’s nothing. 

And so the cycle of you being upset, and Vincent hovering over you like a worried hen continues. 

It doesn’t occur to him that you may be insecure. 

  
Insecurity is something that Vincent himself is intimately familiar with. He’s lived his whole life with the creeping feeling always close behind. 

But he loves you. He sees you as perfect, a work of art, and so he can’t fathom the idea that you, yourself, have things of which you could be insecure about. 

And he doesn’t understand, or pick up on the fact that you’re insecure until you finally get tired of the game of back and forth and you  _ tell  _ him exactly how you’re feeling. 

“I’m just- I’m…”

  
Talking about your feelings is hard. Even to Vincent. 

“I’m just insecure I guess...about myself.” 

It’s hard to read Vincent’s expression when he’s wearing the wax mask, however you don’t have to waste too long trying to figure out how he’s feeling, because soon enough his anxious hands are removing the offending piece of wax. 

Even with you, being seen without the mask, is something that causes Vincent incredibly dread, and anxiety. 

Taking it off with you, and keeping it off. It’s the biggest display of trust and love he can muster. 

He doesn’t say anything though, simply reaching out to cup a hand to your face. 


End file.
